This invention relates to actuators in general and particularly to an actuator that is self-retaining. It is often necessary to mount an actuator on a housing in order to actuate a device within the housing. One application for such actuators is in conjunction with a push-to-talk (PTT) switch for a portable radio. A switch, such as a popple switch, can be provided on the interior of the radio housing and can be actuated by the depression of a push-to-talk lever mounted on the outside of the housing.
One known approach is to mount an actuator on the housing utilizing an ultrasonically welded cover. A PTT lever mounted on the housing engages the cover to operate the actuator. While the use of an ultrasonically welded cover on the actuator provides a water seal, this approach is both expensive and time consuming in manufacture. It is desirable to provide an actuator assembly that is both easy to manufacture and inexpensive, while providing both a seal and retention of the actuator and lever to the housing.